xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roshti
Around 21 BBY, Roshti was governor of Kiros, a colony of peaceful Togruta. Fearing for his colony's safety in during the Clone Wars, he nevertheless negotiated with the Separatists. He was contacted by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, who warned the Togrutan against trusting Count Dooku, offering to send Republic troops to Kiros. When Dooku arrived with an invasion fleet of battle droids, Roshti again stated his wish for his people to remain neutral in the conflict. Dooku ignored the Governor, insisting that he would provide the Togrutans with a safe haven. In actuality, Roshti and the entire colony were sold to the Zygerrians as slaves.2 On Zygerria, Roshti was separated from his fellow colonists and kept in a cell for the upcoming auction. Roshti was found by Obi-Wan Kenobi as he searched for the kidnapped Togrutain colonists, but was too weak to tell him where the other Togrutans were being held. Kenobi and Rex attempted to escape with the Governor on a brezak, but the escape was cut short by a well placed shot from a Zygerrian guard, hitting Kenobi and causing him and Roshti to fall off the brezak. Roshti was then brought to the slave auction to be sold, representing the entire Togrutan population. Before his auction could commence, the Queen introduced Obi-Wan. A fight broke out between the Jedi and the Zygerrians but Roshti, too weak to fight, could not contribute to the fight. He was captured and sent with Kenobi on the slave ship the Spartan, to the Kadavo slave processing facility, where the other Togruta were being held.3 When Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Master Plo Koon attacked the facility, he was rescued along with the other Togrutans. Back on Coruscant while talking to Tano, he expressed his concerns for the safety of his people and stated his intention to join the Republic.4 Behind the scenes : "We had debated ... having Roshti mention that he knows Ahsoka's parents, or knew her parents ... and that that would somehow play out for why she had an instinct to save the people. In the end, we ended up not going with that because ... we don't have something later that goes on to explore that more, and I thought it'd kinda be almost a mean thing to do." : ―Dave Filonisrc Roshti's first appearance was in the comic The Clone Wars 1, which was released in 2008. The comics were later adapted into a story arc, which was featured in the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. According to Dave Filoni, the script originally had Roshti knowing Ahsoka Tano's parents. Appearances * The Clone Wars 1 (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Kidnapped" * The Clone Wars 3 (First identified as Roshti) * The Clone Wars 4 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Slaves of the Republic" * The Clone Wars 5 * The Clone Wars 6 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Escape from Kadavo" Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Togrutas Category:Governors Category:Slave Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Galactic Republic Category:Male